


Bubble

by ShadsNye



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Confusion, Dissociation, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, boy howdy don't you just love midnight dissociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadsNye/pseuds/ShadsNye
Summary: Ever since he woke up on the Great Plateau, something has felt wrong.





	Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years, so I'm a bit rusty. please tell me if anything is wrong!

  Ever since he woke up on the Great Plateau, something has felt wrong. Like he was trapped in a bubble. The feeling only increased after he had spoken with Impa in Kakariko. Every thought in his mind felt glazed over. The feeling of the horse’s mane and the sound of her whiney sounded distant. Every small detail felt off. Link stopped on the path leading to and fro from the Sheikah village, looking down at his hands.

The hero stared at the scars on his palms and fingers, not remembering how he had gained them. Link took a deep breathe as the cream-colored mare snorted and stomped a hoof beneath him. He shook his head, trying to rid of the odd sensations, and moved on.

* * *

  The sun was slowly setting as they made their way to dueling peaks stable. The odd bubble persisted, despite him trying to rid of it. They slowly made their way up to the counter to register the mare. His horse (he had now dubbed Parfait) was now being saddled and fed as they led her to the stables, while he sat by the dwindling fire.

 By the time he had realized what time it was, a worried stable hand was shaking his shoulder and the fire was now embers. He looked up to the moon, slowly rising in the sky. The hero sighed and rubbed his face. He didn’t know what this odd sensation was, but he wanted it to end. It was as if time slowly moved around him, just outside his bubble. Slowly moving around him.

Link slowly got up and moved towards the light of the stable, hoping a bed was still open.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more about him having different experiences around hyrule, but i'm not quite sure. anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
